Vampire Academy Chat Room Story
by VAlover21
Summary: It is basically what the title states. There may be different and not following the last chapter, but that is a chat room. I hope you enjoy. Read and review please. And I would like 5 reviews for each chat room, thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Okay everyone, this is a new story I am writing. It may not be all chat room like but this is just the first chapter so just bear with me. Many people have read this before, but I had to take it down because it wasn't allowEd. I fixed it up a bit. I hope you all enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, all rights go to the amazing Richelle Mead.

VA chat room

Chapter 1

Rose has signed in.

Lissa have signed in.

Lissa: "omg, Rose you have to help me!"

Rose: "whats wrong?! Is someone hurt?"

Lissa: "no, my dress won't fit..."

Rose: "really Lissa. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Lissa: "sorry, but please help me." *puppy dog look*

Rose: "ugh. Okay...I will be there in 10." *sigh*

Lissa: "thanks so much. I owe you one."

Rose: "you so do." *glares evilly*

Lissa: "okay. Just don't glare at me when you get here cause I don't like that glare of yours, it's scary."

Rose: "I know." *says that smirking*

Lissa: "no evil smirking either!"

Rose: "ugh, Liss you always ruin the fun in everything."

Lissa: "oh quite and just come over and help me."

Rose: "okay. I'm on my way."

Rose has signed off.

Lissa: "I hate it when I am the last one on here."

Lissa signed off.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks to everyone who read, favorited, reviews, etc. ThanK you all! I was so happy to read your reviews. I was hoping for more reviews but I am happy to at least have some reviewers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to Richelle Mead. I only own the plot. Thanks!

Chapter 2

Rose has signed on.

Christian has signed on.

Adrian has signed on.

Rose: "what up peps?"

Christian: "peps? Really?"

Rose: "uh yeah. Well except for you Ozera."

Christian:" good to see you too Hathaway."

Rose: "well you must be talented cause I can't see you anywhere."

Christian: "no need to be a smarty pants Hathaway. It's an expression."

Dimitri has signed on.

Abe has sighed on.

Abe: "boy don't you try to escape from me."

Dimitri: "I assure you sir, I am doing no such thing." *looks at rose for help*

Abe: "boy, everyone can read what you're typing."

Rose: "old man, stop harassing my boyfriend."

Abe:" I am not doing such things."

Dimitri: "you are asking me personal questions about me and Roza!

Abe: boy shut you're mouth."

Rose: "old man. Just stop, okay. And don't ask questions you don't want answers to."

Abe: "I want answers, little girl."

Rose: "DONT CALL ME LITTLE GIRl!"

Adrian: "dude. You just made her mad. I suggest you run or sign off so she doesn't find out were your at."

Rose: "I know where you are old man! You better run!"

Abe has signed off.

Rose has signed off.

Dimitri:" maybe I should help rose."

Adrian: "dude don't get involved in stuff between rose and Mazur."

Christian: "he is right. You know."

Dimitri: "why?"

Christian:" like Rose said, don't ask questions you don't want answered."

Dimitri: "I do want an answer."

Adrian: "good luck ozera. And we will be sure to remember you Belikov."

Dimitri:"WHAT?!"

Adrian has signed off.

Christian: "dude, seriously. Just don't go after her. If Abe is involved you know there will be explosions."

Dimitri: "okay I won't get involved. And that would explain why there was a loud explosion sound."

Christian: "yep...and this might just be a small...no wait...big world war 3."

Dimitri has signed off.

Christian: "why me?!"

Christian has signed off.

A/N: thanks everyone for reading! I would like at least 4 or 5 review before I update. Thank again! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey thank you all for reading. I got more reviews and I am really happy about that.

Here is a shout out to my readers:

Mori Belikov hathaway

Guest

123-rose-Hathaway123

It makes sense in context

AlexaTorres

NinjaMadness

Thank you all for reviewing the first 2 chapters! I will stop talking now and let you read...after the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights got the famous Richelle Mead.

* * *

Chapter 3

Rose has signed on.

Rose:" well it seems like I'm the only one on here today". *sigh*

Rose: "lalalalalalalala. Dadadadadada. Ladidaladidaladida "

Eddie has signed on.

Rose:" finally! Someone is on here besides me!"

Eddie: "wow. You must be bored Hathaway."

Rose: "you have no idea!"

Dimitri has signed on.

Rose: "COMRADE!"

Dimitri: "hi Roza!"

Eddie has signed off.

Rose: "what? Why did he sign off...oh well. What's up comrade?"

Dimitri:" just working on some experiments with Sonya Karp."

Rose: "cool. What kind of experiments?"

Dimitri: "to see if there is a difference in a drampir or a changed drampir blood and auras."

Rose: "oh sound fun."

Dimitri: "it's interesting. But it isn't fun being the test subject."

Rose:" haha comrade is a lab rat. Haha."

Dimitri: "very mature Roza."

Rose: "I know." :)

Dimitri has signed off.

Rose: "what?! No good bye from Dimitri. He is going to be in for it next time." *cue evil laugh and then glares*

Rose has signed off.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review. :)

I would also like 4-5 reviews again for me to update.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks everyone for reviewing. I love reading your reviews. Also if you all havemanyideas for chat rooms they are welcome..also if I use your idea then I will give you credit for it. :)

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead own Vampire Academy, I own nothing but the plots to these chat rooms. *sigh* I wish I owned Dimitri... But sadly I do not.

* * *

Chapter 4

Lissa has signed on.

Rose has signed on.

Mia has signed on.

Lissa: "guess what?"

Rose: "what?"

Mia: "we're going to the beach!"

Lissa: "hey I was supposed to say that."

Mia: "well you took to long."

Lissa: *glares at Mia*

Mia: *glares right back*

Rose: "okay. Enough you two. The trip sounds like fun but which beach?"

Lissa: "clearwater beach in Florida! "

Mia: "hey that was what I was supposed to say!"

Lissa: "to bad, you took my line!"

Mia: *glares evilly at Lissa*

Rose: "okay. Sound like fun. I will text the others about it." :)

Rose: "wait! You guys can't go if it's sunny out."

Lissa: "I got that planned out...we go at night!" :)

Mia: "it's the only thing that would work."

Rose: "rent a cabana."

Lissa: "brilliant!"

Mia: "I said that to you earlier and you said it was stupid."

Lissa: "you did? Well thank you as well."

Rose has signed off.

Lissa has signed off.

Mia has signed off.

* * *

A/N: thanks everyone for reading. Please review, and if you have ideas just put them in your review or pm me. :)

Oh I almost forgot...thank you to a new reviewer named Operasinger.

I will like at least 5 reviews thanks everyone. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. And thank you MyRussianComrade for reviewing every chapter...or well chat room! Okay I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own VA all rights go to the amazing Richelle Mead!

* * *

Chapter 5

Rose has signed on.

Eddie has signed on.

Christian has signed on.

Rose: "waz up?"

Eddie: "nothing much. U?"

Christian: "hanging out with Lissa."

Rose: "with Dimitri. Good luck Christian."

Christian: "i am afraid to ask...why?"

Rose:" cause Lissa wants to break up with you."

Christian:" WHAT?!"

Rose:" relax fireboy I was kidding. Lissa wants to go shopping."

Christian: damn you Hathaway. Why can't she take you?

Eddie: "rose is with dimitri. Can't you read?"

Christian: "yes I can read Castile. And damn."

Rose:" haha. Sucks for you Ozera."

Eddie: "hey guys do any of you know how to change your screen name?"

Rose:" go to settings and click name."

Eddie: "thanks. I will be back, so don't miss me to much. Haha."

Christian: "wouldn't dream of it."

Eddie has signed off.

Rose: "why can't you stop being a jerk?"

Christian: "why can't you be nice?"

Rose: "to-shay"

Christian: "your retarded."

Rose:" and your a jerk. Now that we have stated the obvious, can we please try to act mature."

Christian: "what are you dimitri?"

Dimitri has signed on.

Christian: "shit. Peace Hathaway."

Christian has signed off.

Guardians has signed on.

Rose: "who the hell are you and what do you want?"

Guardians:" it's Eddie. And I changed my screen name. But it won't last. I have to go back and change it again when I go on."

Rose: "well that's stupid. Cool name though."

Dimitri: "unoriginal."

Rose: "oh don't be in a bad mood comrade. "

Dimitri: "I'm in a bad mood cause of you."

Rose:" not for long."

Rose has signed off.

Dimitri has signed off.

Guardians: "don't leave me!"

Guardians has signed off.

* * *

A/N: thank for reading and I would like again 5 reviews for this chapter for me to update.

Oh and I have a poll up for you all to vote. Please vote, it is for which one of my stories you like best! Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: okay I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter but I am going to update anyway because I know I have readers who want to read more.

Disclaimer: all rights go to the amazing richelle mead.

* * *

Chapter 6

Jill has signed on.

Lissa has signed on.

Jill: "hey sis."

Lissa: "hi."

Jill: "So..."

Lissa:"..."

Rose has signed on.

Lissa: "ROSE! Thank gosh, you just saved us from awkward silence!"

Rose: "cool! Haha."

Lissalover1 has signed on.

Rose: "who the hell are you?"

Lissalover1: "none of your concern."

Rose: "the hell it's my concern. I'm Lissa guardian!"

Lissa: "relax Rose. Who ever you are just sign off."

Christian has signed on.

Lissalover1: "I will get you Lissa if it's the last thing I do."

Christian: "what the hell? Who the hell are you? You want Lissa your going to have to get through me, Lissa's husband. Trust me you lay a hand on her and I will make sure it is the last thing you ever do!"

Lissalover1 has signed off.

Lissa: "aw! Christian you are so sweet."

Rose: "I can't believe I am going to say...no type such thing, good job Ozera. You managed to scare away Lissa's stalker."

Lissa: "I don't nor did I have a stalker."

Rose: "yes you do...did."

Christian:"...did you just type what I just read you typed? 'good job Ozera'"

Rose: "no!...well...sort of...kinda...maybe. Oh screw you."

Rose has sighed off.

Lissa: "aw, Christian you got rose speechless. And you got her to sign off. Idk why or how, but you did."

Christian: "I know. I am still trying to process what she wrote."

Lissa has signed off.

Christian has signed off.

Jill: "well that was interesting..."

Jill has signed off.

* * *

A/N: okay I hope you enjoyed and please review this time. I know I have readers.

Oh and one quick announcement: I just entered a VA contest by Rose-loves-Dimitri. So please review my one shot when it is up please (it should be postsoon the next few days). I could so use the support. Thanks everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dimitri has signed on.

Rose has signed on.

Rose: "hey comrade." :)

Dimitri:" Hi Roza. How r u?"

Rose: "did u just use txt talk? What is this world coming to?!"

Dimitri: " calm down. I'm at a meeting and I wanted to talk to you, sorry for using text talk when I am trying not to get caught."

Rose: "oh well...your doing something bad comrade. What is this world coming to?! What do you want to talk about?"

Dimitri: "I love you too... I wanted to talk about our vacation that's coming up."

Rose: "I know you love me. I love you! Okay what about our trip?"

Abe has signed on.

Janine has signed on.

Janine: "Abe I hate being on this site. Any one can come in and read what we are talking about."

Abe: "I know. Those people need to fix that."

Rose:" mom and dad. GET OFF THIS SITE!"

Abe: "kidz good to talk to you too. And no. Me and your mother need to talk. And Belikov is on here?"

Dimitri: "yes sir I am."

Rose: "old man don't harass my boyfriend. Sign off."

Janine has signed off.

Abe: "look what you did kidz you made your mother leave."

Rose:" I don't care. Get off this site old man."

Abe has signed off.

Rose: "finally. So where were we."

Dimitri: "the meeting just started. We will talk when we get home."

Rose: "ugh. Okay. Text me when you will be home cause Lissa just kicked me out."

Dimitri: "okay will do. Love you, bye."

Rose: "love you too, comrade. Bye."

Dimitri has signed off.

Rose has signed off.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. And sorry it took forever, high school is just crazy right now. And I had a bunch of family come over for thanksgiving. Oh that's right, HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING!

Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I update. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rose has signed on.

Lissa has signed on.

Eddie has signed on.

Rose: "omg, Eddie did you hear what happened to Christian when we took him to the zoo?"

Eddie:" no why?"

Rose: "I pushed him into the monkeys habitat."

Eddie: "no way! Do you have a video?"

Rose:" yeah! Of course I do. But I must warn you it is very graphic and seriously I didn't think the monkeys could do that much damage. Haha."

Eddie: "you didn't know? I seriously thought everyone knew that."

Lissa: "apparently not everyone." *glares at rose*

Rose: "aw, Lissa no need to ruin the fun."

Lissa: "of course I need to ruin the fun! My fiancé is in the hospital!"

Rose: "well to bad...wait fiancé?"

Lissa:"..."

Rose:" Lissa, he proposed to u! And you didn't tell me! I don't know if your my true BFF anymore..."

Lissa: "rose please don't act like that. I would have told u but he proposed the day at the zoo and then 10 minutes later he is getting attacked by monkeys!"

Rose: "well didn't see that coming...BYE!"

Rose has signed off

Lissa: "don't you leave this chat room until I am done with u!"

Lissa has signed off.

Eddie: "well none of this was expected. I just wanted to watch a video...oh wait maybe it's on YouTube."

Eddie has signed off.

* * *

Hey everyone. Well I know it has been forever but truth is I am losing interest in vampire academy. I know right, it's crazy! But I am going to try to update from now on if I can get the inspiration to.

Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR! And merry late Christmas! Lol.

Preview please!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: okay I got one review for the last chat room. I really would like to thank that one reviewer, Stephy-Monkey! Everyone should check out Stephy-Monkey's stories! I hope you all enjoy this chapter/chat room thingy.

* * *

Chapter 9

Lissa has signed on.

Eddie has signed on.

Lissa: "hey Eddie have you heard from rose today?"

Eddie: "no, why?"

Lissa: "no one has heard from her all week! Even Dimitri is worried sick."

Eddie: "isn't he always worried about her. He wont see her for a few hours and he gets so worried. And I am sure she is fine."

Rose has signed on.

Lissa: "ROSE!"

Rose: "LISSA!"

Eddie: "EDDIE!"

Rose:"...okay."

Lissa: "ignore him. Where have you been!? Everyone has been worried sick!"

Rose: "relax pants. Gosh. You take the fun out of everything."

Lissa: "well I wouldn't do that if anyone has seen you in the last week!"

Rose: "Adrian has." :)

Lissa: "no, I already asked him. If he did and he said...you crazy person. You told him not to tell me anything."

Rose has signed off.

Lissa: "oh no you don't. I will find you rose."

Lissa has signed off.

Eddie: "again, wow. These people are insane...well mostly just these two. And alone again *sigh*"

Eddie has signed off.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I love to hear what you all think of these chat rooms. And the more reviews the faster I update! Oh and one quick announcement.

The characters for Dimitri, Rose, and Lissa have been casted for the Vampire Academy movie!

Lucy Fry plays Lissa.

Zoey Duetch plays Rose.

Danila Kozlovsky plays Dimitri.

Yay! I am so excited. I hope you all are too! I would love to hear what you all think about who is playing who. Thoughts?


End file.
